


Don't Worry, She's Redeemed

by ChingKittyCat



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Conversations, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChingKittyCat/pseuds/ChingKittyCat
Summary: "..I've seen that woman before."Dark Meta mumbled to himself softly, looking at Susie. Her back was turned to him. Adeline and Ribbon looked at him inquisitively, wanting to hear more."Yeah?" Adeline sort of rhetorically questioned, "You're the guy from the mirror universe, right? So you had a version of her?""She was one of the most ruthlessly evil people I had ever met. Even Dark Mind himself was.. Overwhelmed by her cruelty and sadism to the point she made him nervous."Dark Meta explained, slightly creeping the two girls out."Well, uh," Ribbon was tempted to just trail off there, "this Susie is good. She's helped Kirby out a lot, she said so herself. Plus Kirby's forgiven her, so it's okay.""Yeah, don't worry about it. She's redeemed." Adeline reassured.





	Don't Worry, She's Redeemed

   Dark Meta knew something there was off about her when he first saw her. The way his counterpart acted around her, it almost unnerved him too. He wasn't sure why, but staring down this woman, he felt like he was a prey who willingly looked at their predator in the eyes. Perhaps the worst part is that she was more than willing to stare at him right back.

   "'Allo, Dark Meta. Is there something.. Wrong?"

   Susie greeted, her eyes a friendly sort of wide as she'd spoke in a friendly tone, too. But nothing about it was genuine, he could tell. He wouldn't believe that this woman, this person, was a good one. He could tell, deep down, something was absolutely twisted about her. So, he'd said nothing back.

   "Do you just want to look at me? Ah, I don't blame you, I am quite stunning."

   He could've sworn he'd known her in the past. Or maybe it was her mirror version. But they acted so similiar, nearly identical, except they were just.. Different in color scheme. Was that even possible? To have a mirror version be exactly the same?

   Dark Meta took his eyes off her and looked to his other version, who'd favored to actually put his sleeping bag nearer to Dark Meta than to Susie. Which he'd found curious, because just yesterday he and his counterpart were at eachother's necks. Whatever sort of relationship Susie and Meta had, Dark Meta concluded, was absolutely worse than the one he had with him.

   Meta Knight was also still awake, just sitting in his. Dark Meta could tell from his slightly elevated sitting position, he could see over Meta's turned side that he was very obviously awake.

   Then, he looked back to Susie.

   "..Tell me about yourself."

   Dark Meta commanded. Susie lit up with a bright smile-like expression. Her eyes flicked mischievously and ever so slightly narrowed, like what she was about to say would bring her sadistic joy.

   "Corporate spy, Susie. I'm a mechanic, robotocist, and an excellent business woman. Recently 'reformed' woman, gave up my 'evil capitalist' ways in order to save the galaxy. Or this planet, I don't remember. And.. Do you mind if I say what I know about you?"

   Dark Meta would've blinked at that, but he kept steady. He wasn't one to be phased very easily, in his mind. His silence allowed the tiny campfire they'd lit an hour ago to crackle further.

   "Dark Meta Knight, mirror of Meta Knight, servant of Dark Mind, wielder of silver Galaxia, and a master manipulator of mirror and illusion magics. You can even change colors, fighting styles, voice, and the color of your sword just to perfectly copy another person."

   Dark Mind.. There's no way Susie should've been able to know about Dark Mind. Unless someone told her. But Kirby couldn't talk, and Meta Knight didn't talk to Susie at all. How in Dark Mind's eye did she know about him? This side of the mirror didn't even have him. Plus, that last part, he'd only used it back when he was fighting Kirby.

   "How do you know these things."

   Dark Meta was deadly serious, his hand almost over the hilt of his blade.

   "You interested me, so I did some research on you. You're very powerful, I think much more powerful than Meta Knight, on a magic stance. All he has is a sword and a tornado, maybe some healing abilities, but you.. You have so much more. You have a perfect way of defending yourself, and your long range sword attacks are amazingly powerful. As a fighter, honestly," Susie's eyes gleamed almost darkly in the campfire's light, "I think you're invaluable."

   Dark Meta immediately saw wrongness in her words. Call him suspicious, but there were things that were just alarming him all over the place. The way she talked, the way she looked..

   Her hair was gleaming in the fire's light like metal, her eyes reflected that same light like glass, she wore so many things that were in organic, her face even looked like it could've been plastic or silicon.

   "I believe I can help you. I can help you achieve new heights, Dark Meta. You have magic, I have technology. If we combined the two, if you allowed me to, I could make you stronger than even Dark Mind. I could make you stronger than whatever thing we're going to be fighting, whatever those cultists eventually summon."

   A true temptress, Susie was. Tempting him with the only thing he conquested for. More power, more abilities. Anything, anything so he could gain an edge over his counterpart, and finally beat the blueberry twit.

   But she was too offputting. She'd done something to that blueberry twit to the point where Dark Meta can almost see shots of fear and anger in his counterpart's vacant yellow eyes upon the mention of her. She'd gotten a reputation that didn't need to be said out loud, and Dark Meta would not trust that whatsoever.

   "I'll have to pass."

   Dark Meta's wings shifted uneasily, and he knew Susie saw how uneasy he was. Which just made him even more uneasy.

   "I guess I'll just have to find a better way to convince you. Don't worry, I'll think of something. Then we can get to work on making you an even greater fighter!"

   Susie giggled, and Dark Meta gripped at Galaxia's hilt, about to whip it out and slice her down where she stood. He was getting much too frightened, much too quickly, which lead him to rash decisions. Like murder.

   "Don't," Meta Knight cautioned quietly, so only those with advanced hearing could listen, "you'll cause problems if you do."

   Dark Meta hated to listen to his counterpart, but thinking about it, yes, it would cause problems. He might even get attacked if he struck Susie. Because, apparently, she was on good terms with literally everyone else to the point where they saw no problem with her tagging along.

   Dark Meta rested his hand on the hilt still, and gripped it just as tight, but he tried to assure himself to not do anything.

   "I'll give you my business card after everything is said and done. I want to keep in contact with you."

* * *

 

   The battle against Void Termina was certainly exciting, he'd say that. But the battle was eventually won, the beast was slain, the cultists got punished, and it was time to return to the mirror. Everyone else had already gone their separate ways, back to their places on Popstar. Shadow Kirby and Shadow Dedede were waiting for him, back in the mirror.

   He made sure to leave as soon as possible, so that way no one had any time to follow him or talk to him.

   So, he'd flown through the clouds in search, his wings gliding along until he came across the floating, golden mirror. Without a single thought, he passed through effortlessly, into a world much like the previous. Except slightly more washed out and pastel, rather than vibrant and (at times) eyehurting.

   Dark Meta kept himself open for attack, and flew right into a full swing hyper-advanced baseball bat directly into is body and wings, snapping the bone upon impact. It caused Dark Meta to cry out in pain and alarm as he suddenly started plummeting.

   His attacker, of course, came after him. He got a long, hard, good look at Susie as she fell down, clutching that robotic bat with both hands, ready to smash Dark Meta again. But he disappeared into his mirror, halting his progress in the air. Susie stopped as well.

   The end of her bat opened up and twisted into five different claws, which separated out and grasped onto the edges of the glass he'd pushed himself into. Then, it pulled said glass further into the bat, and lit itself up with crackling electricity.

   No, there was no pain.

   Dark Meta was just stuck. He can't go out when there's electricity like that. Well, he could, but then he'd just be in the bat's clutches and zapped. He'd still be trapped, but in a different way.

   "Aw, is someone afraid of electricity?"

   Susie cooed, her voice slick with amusement as Dark Meta glowered at her from his immobile glass pane. She swung her bat around, taking the glass with her as she headed back to the mirror.

   "No one is going to let you get away with this."

   "And why wouldn't they?"

   Susie purred back.

   "I've helped Kirby far more than you have. I even gave him the things he needed in order to win against Star Dream. I'm his friend. I'm everyone's friend. You? You're nobody!"

   Susie sounded like a villaness more and more she spoke, with each and every statement getting more bemused at her near instantaneous win. She'd ambushed him, and she'd trapped him in a cowardly way.

   "The only ones who care about you in our world are.. Oh, let me think, hmm.."

   Susie put one of her hands on her chin, tapping there like she was lost in thought.

   "No one? At all? No one likes you. Not even yourself. Literally absolutely no one enjoys your company at all. And with you supposedly gone to the mirror world, it's a nice excuse to say why no one's seen you. And your friends in the mirror world would just assume you're busy off fighting Termina still."

   Susie giggled again.

   "Well, except maybe Shadow Kirby. Who's a baby, who can't talk, and probably doesn't like you either because you sided with Dark Mind and he sided with Kirby. Not like he could even tell people where you were.. If he wanted to in the first place, that is."

   Susie's web, explained like this, made Dark Meta's skin crawl. He had no way to contact people like this, other than escape. Which, with a broken wing and his current 'trapped in a bat' sitch, wasn't going to be very easy to do. He couldn't run as fast as he could fly.

   "Ah, don't worry your pretty little head, Dark Meta. You're in some very good, very capable hands."

   Susie reassured as they crossed back through the mirror.

   "I have plenty of experience making robots."

  



End file.
